ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Mech
This is about the mech piloted by Samurai X. For the corresponding LEGO set, see 9448 Samurai Mech. For the remake set, see 70665 Samurai Mech. For the mech used by the Stone Army, see Samurai Mech (Stone Army). The Samurai Mech was a large robot used by Samurai X to protect Ninjago from Serpentine threats. This advanced mech was equipped with a jet pack that allows it to fly, a detachable left fist, a large katana, a net for capturing enemies, and multiple projectile weapons. Later, it was modified to incorporate a seat on its shoulder, allowing a second person to ride the mech. The Mech was eventually transformed into the Mech-enstein. Eventually, it was freed from its possesion and was utilised by the new Samurai X. It was destroyed by Vermillion and was later remade into a smaller blue mech used by the new Samurai X. History Can of Worms Samurai X arrives in the Toxic Bogs inside her mech while the Ninja were cornered and sent the Serpentine in retreat. The Snake King Samurai X used the Mech to fight off the Serpentine. In the City of Ouroboros, Samurai X used the Mech to "fight" the Ninja, but later gave it up to save them. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Nya boarded on the Mech, hoping to stop the Serpentine from getting away with the Fangblade. However, she was caught and had her Mech taken away. All of Nothing Upon reaching the Constrictai Tomb in the Mountain of a Million Steps, Jay and Nya revealed that they reconfigured the Samurai Mech's left arm and added a seat so Master Wu could join them in the battle. The mech was confiscated and chained up with the Golden Weapons, but used in the ensuing battle after Lloyd freed them. The Rise of the Great Devourer Nya tried to take the Fangblades back from Pythor with the Samurai Mech. When he escaped, she and Wu pursued him on her Mech. Day of the Great Devourer Nya and Lloyd used Nya's mech to escape the Great Devourer. Later, they used it to attack the snake, but got stuck. They were freed when the Ultra Dragon returned. Pirates Vs. Ninja After the Ninja had been defeated by Captain Soto's pirates, Nya used the Samurai Mech to board the Black Bounty and subdue the pirates. The Art of the Silent Fist After Lloyd, Garmadon, and the Falcon entered the Samurai X Cave, the Samurai Mech was one of the vehicles present. Enter the Digiverse When the Nindroids infiltrated the Borg Tower, Nya called her Samurai Mech to ward them off. The Titanium Ninja Nya used the mech to infiltrate Ninjago City, but was knocked out after she got hit. Shadow of Ronin When the Nindroids attacked New Ninjago City, Nya used the Samurai Mech to distract them while Borg set up forcefields. Winds of Change The Samurai Mech was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. The Temple on Haunted Hill Nya used the mech to fight off ghosts until Ghoultar possessed it. In the following fight, Zane used his Titan Mech to send the Mech away in an avalanche. Curseworld, Part II After the Preeminent was destroyed, the mech was presumably freed of possession. Prior to or during Season 7 P.I.X.A.L. gained control of the mech. The Attack P.I.X.A.L. used the mech to save Lloyd when he fell off his dragon. The samurai then landed the mech onto the temple, but flew off before Nya could see who she was. However, the mech was shot down by a Vermillion catapult, destroying the mech and assumingly killing P.I.X.A.L., though Nya thought otherwise on the samurai's fate, a suspicion that she was later correct on. Prior to Dead Man's Squall P.I.X.A.L. rebuilt the mech and made it look like a short ElectroMech. Dead Man's Squall P.I.X.A.L. used it when she was controlled by Harumi. Harumi and Lloyd used it to get off the Bounty. It crashed in the jungle and was not mentioned later. The Quiet One Nya managed to find it and give it back to P.I.X.A.L. Later, P.I.X.A.L. uses it to fight the Sons of Garmadon, but was defeated. Dread on Arrival P.I.X.A.L. used it to get to the Ninjago police department. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago P.I.X.A.L. tried to stop the Colossus with the Mech, but was defeated. Firstbourne P.I.X.A.L. used the Mech to train Lloyd while they hide from the Sons of Garmadon. The Gilded Path P.I.X.A.L. tried to stop Garmadon from crushing Nya, Lloyd, and Dareth with the Mech, but Garmadon used his power to blast it out of the sky, and later Killow pulled P.I.X.A.L. from the wreck. Appearances Trivia *This is one of the few vehicles to appear in seasons after its debut. *Nya's second version of the Samurai Mech was called "XMECH-2." Gallery Samuraimech2.png SamMech31.png MechPark.png (11)250212 06-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg|Concept art of the Samurai Mech SoRSamMech.png|In Shadow of Ronin SamuraiMechGameplay.png SoRSamuraiMech.png XMECH-2.jpg 70642 3.jpg de:Nyas Samuraianzug Category:2012 Category:Samurai Category:Ninjago Category:Robots Category:Vehicles Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Mechs Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Possession Category:Rebooted Category:Technology Category:2013 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Destroyed